The Portrait-Akhmenrah x reader
by newbie-vndigo
Summary: When you are at a late night drawing session, at the museum, you find yourself, not only enchanted with the lightning, but also the handsome exhibit you are deawing
1. Epilouge

Every past Friday, just after school, you headed towards the musty old building, build of bricks, with even more dusty things to see inside, including the people that worked there. So what, even if it was worn out, you certainly had a fair share of love left for the building and it's contents. Not only because you loved history, but also because you loved studying every little detail of it.

The last few weeks you were known to pass by and give the exhibits a long visit, to draw all the things, that were there to be seen. They had to throw you out more than a couple of times by now, but soon they had stopped caring and allowed you to be there until the night shift arrived. He'd also allow you to stay there all the night, or for as long as you wanted, but you always turned the offer down, based on your exhaustion from the education system.

Considering the sun was throwing rays like crazy and the marigolds were popping up all over town, clearly you could spare some extra time, it was summer break at least.

As you opened the tall wooden door, leading to the entrance, you heard a familiar voice, calling out for you:"(y/n)! Rather late today, aren't you?" It was Larry, the night guard, fixing his battery's into his flashlight, which seemed rather dim, the last time you saw it shine.

"Yup, I know. It's pretty hazy today, must have affected my time pace."

"Well as long as it isn't affecting your fun! I have the feeling that your work is going to be a lot more lively today, than usual.", he smirked and let you get away with just a slight nod, already concentrating on your plans for the evening.

All this time you had worked up for the final exhibit. The Egyptian showroom. Since you were a small child, you hadn't entered the room, but remembered it as something rather enchanting.

You felt yourself getting overwhelmingly excited, for no apparent reason. Maybe it was the fact, that it was the last place you had to fully draw, to complete your task of grasping all the beauty in this place. Maybe it was, that it was your first day scribbling in full freedom, you had all the time you want after all.

As you walked down the floor, your steps very audibly on the polished marble, your heart began pumping even louder, it seemed ridiculous. Not ridiculous enough to stop walking though, so you continued. Stepping onto the floor of desired location was enough to wreck your heartbeat entirely for a second, seeing that there was nothing special about the sight of it, made it drop. You had expected something more, something that would be changing your life forever, but here you were trembling like a child, that isn't getting its desired candy in the last aisle.

Sigh*

It was no good: "Better get drawing then, I suppose."


	2. Enchanting

You sat down on one of the typical benches, fidgeting on the edge of your drawing block, when you decided that you'd start by copying one of the scarabs embedded on the golden shimmering walls. Time passed on and you were eaten alive by your task, going as far as forgetting you are human. The coal stained your fingers, drafting again and again over the slightly rugged paper laying on your lap. The picture seemed more and more alive, shimmering in the dim light from the worn lamps placed in the corners of the room. Stripe for stripe you carefully placed the shadowing, making it seem even more realistic, than it was before. It could be crawling across the room if you'd place one more highlight on it's perfectly oval back. Symmetrical enough to give someone with OCD an orgasm, it was build just like it's brothers and sisters in far, far Egypt!

"Holy shit, I need to get something to drink!", you abruptly said out loud and sat up.

Refreshing water roamed your throat. Aah, it felt better than drinking it in a normal environment. The white walls of the entrance hall, the foyer, where you found a suitable drinking fountain, threw back the orange color of the sky perfectly, making you want to witness the sunset, wasn't it for your sketchbook waiting securely on the benches. It was merely 10 pm, when the sun would decide to pass their side of the equator. Normally you'd have been heading home by now, but it felt different today somehow. You were really worked up in your piece, so that you wanted to try another one and maybe even another one after that. It was as if a hazy muse came down from heaven, just to give you a piece of red string, a fate, to enjoy and get worked in completely. "Heavenly", you thought. That was supposed to be the word of the day.

Making your way back to your heavenly exhibition your footsteps became quieter in proportion, while your heart took over.

There lied your sketchbook, neatly thrown at the tucked cotton ottoman like before. Larry was nowhere to be seen, but clearly the sarcophagus had been opened. The hefty stone top had been pushed aside and gently leaned against the ancient grave.

Thinking something in between the lines of:" It's open so I can look at it, right? I'm finished with my bug, so nobody would mind me sketching a past pharaoh, right? It's not like he'll curse me, or something!", you grabbed your booklet and coal, vastly smearing pieces of coal on the edge of your declared masterpiece, dazing hypnotized at the resting place and slowly but steadily stepping closer to it, until you reached the rim of the stone coffin.

There it was! There lied the magic that had slipped you before, there was all the beauty, serenity and pride you missed so longingly before.

Memories came rushing back to you. Little (y/n) tucking on her mother's sleeve to be the first to see the mummy, running carelessly through all the other show rooms to see her precious hieroglyphs and to see what she learned about in all the books. While the other kids were scared to death by the carefully embalmed king, (y/n) never forgot about it. You chuckled, it was all so far away. Yet, there you stood able to grasp what enchanted you so much.

Practically clenching the utensils closer into your tattering palm, you began stroking the paper again, trying way too hard to hoard all the prettiness for yourself, getting worked up in the moment, so that the minutes went flying by your head.


	3. Water

The sun was long gone, maybe for half an hour, when (y/n) grasped for air, finally finished with her emotional eruption, captured on the single white sheet, in her hand.

Sigh*

The air seemed a bit more musty than before. Light was also not the most common thing in the exhibit anymore. It was rather noisy, much nosier than before, that was definite.

"Are you finished? Can I have a look?", the bandaged corpse asked, with his arms crossed over the rim of his sarcophagus, resting his head in a angel-like manner.

"AAAAAARGH!", you obviously weren't expecting that.

"WHAT? WHY? HOW?!? OH GOD WHAT WAS IN THAT WATER?"

"It doesn't seem clear to me, what you are referring to.", he stated, fumbling on one side of his bandages and beginning to unravel them.

"I'm..", you cut him off.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! OH GOD! I can't believe I'm hallucinating.."

(y/n) stopped for a moment, did she really hallucinate? What were those loud background noises? Was she even conscious? Why was he so enchanting to her? She had so many questions.

As she began to visibly panic even more, he giggled: "You don't have to refer to me as a god, you know?"

Untangling the last of his papyrus stripes, Akhmenrah smiled at the confused girl in front of him, that grew a redder face color every second he spoke his well chosen words.

"I.. I.. I wasn't!", you stuttered, trembling with forming an adequate response, or an understandable one at least.

He was stepping out of his coffin, revealing his complete silhouette, which wasn't less graceful, than this wonderful face of his. While you were still staring, he was already studying the finished piece. "It's wonderful! You must have very talented hands! The last time somebody portrayed me is ..", you had the nerve to interrupt him again, „..roughly 4 000 years ago? Are you real?"

„Haha, why don't you find out?", he stated, grabbing your hand and raising it all the way up to his blemishless face, allowing you to gently touch his cheek bones, with just the top of the tip of your fingers. Hell, it felt like you were committing a crime.

„(y/n)!"

Ready to take the death penalty, you didn't twitch a muscle, still holding onto that comforting touch of his.

„I heard a terrible scream, don't be afraid! Nothing will hurt..", Larry came sliding into the room, sprinting through the marble floor, "..you...", his understanding of the situation dropped with his pace, abruptly. "Uuh, was I.. interrupting something.?", he carefully asked the two of you.

Still unable to answer you didn't bother doing so, but instead let the handsome pharaoh speak. It was only fair, considering you broke his sentences twice already.

"Ah, Larry! Good evening!", he tuned cheerfully,"No, not at all, I was just looking at that young lady's artwork and was being so amazed, that I must've scared her, when I requested to look at it!" By saying so, he let go of your hand, making you shudder a little, to tenderly get a hold of your sketch and showing it to the still slightly confused night guard. "Isn't it flattering?", he looked a bit proud. "Well, yes. (y/n) seems to be a really good artist." "T-thanks."

You found yourself drafting nearer to Akhmenrah, as if he was a life size magnet, just waiting for your electrons to smother all over him. Awkward silence took hold of the exhibit, which you now noticed, was filled with crawling scarabs and dancing hieroglyphs.

"Uh, yea. If you have no questions, (y/n), then I'll leave you alone.. If you need me, just ask somebody..", he left, seemingly slower and less oriented than before.

As no steps could be heard anymore, the magic man slickly passed behind your back, stroking it with his right hand, just to place your block onto the edge of his 'bed', in the next moment.

Controllingly stroking with the back of his hand from your collarbone, across your neck, up to your chin, he took a hold of it carefully, feathering his long, slender fingers all over your face. By starring longingly into your glistening eyes, he made sure to let you understand him clearly, moving his face closer to yours and mustering you, until whispers the key words:

"(y/n). It's an estonishing name. It suits you"


End file.
